


阿尔弗雷德又拆开一盒巧克力

by Briersville



Series: 冬去春来 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Valentine's Day, 片段灭文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 生活就像一盒无牌的酒心巧克力，谁知道下一颗里是不是被误注了老陈醋。
Relationships: America/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 米苏
Series: 冬去春来 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985515
Kudos: 5





	阿尔弗雷德又拆开一盒巧克力

**Author's Note:**

> 现在还是北美时间的情人节晚上，所以大概不算迟吧……之所以片段灭文是因为实在太累了……或可搭配[《我没有糖不行的》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170806)一起食用。⚠️含微量（工具CP）仏英和加露注意。

01

2月13日晚，坐在马桶上刷Instagram的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，发现自己麻烦大了。

他的手指颤巍巍地停留在弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦几小时前发的一条动态上。

“我知道你们都觉得我们离婚了，而且我确实还没有消气；我知道在这个特殊的时期，很多情人们无奈被海浪分离。但是在情人节即将到来之时，作为爱之国的我仍愿敞开心胸，将爱情泼向对岸某个固执、古板又不识好歹的家伙，以期融化他煤炭一般坚实又黑暗的心！我们Zoom上见，亲爱的！”

配图中有几根未点燃的蜡烛，一盒心形巧克力，一只高脚杯和一瓶红酒，煞是浪漫。

阿尔弗雷德甚至忘了追究弗朗西斯这条动态所暴露出的他“情人”显而易见的身份，忘了追究亚瑟是如何一次次矢口否认他和弗朗西斯存在那种“关系”。

眼下，这一切，都比不上他竟然忘记了情人节即将到来这一事实更加严重。

02

阿尔弗雷德迅速给弗朗西斯发了私信。

“Mayday！Mayday！弗朗吉救我！我忘了给情人节做准备！！！”

发完他才想起，此时巴黎是凌晨时分，弗朗西斯应该已经睡了。

阿尔弗雷德仍不死心，他又给自己的秘书发私信。

“克拉伦斯！！！你拯救美国的机会到来了！我忘了给情人节做准备，快给我出出主意！”

克拉伦斯秒回：“没救了，毁灭吧。”

阿尔弗雷德怔住了。

这短短的一句话是何等残忍，他坐在马桶圈上的光屁股都感到一股寒意。

克拉伦斯又说：“请别跟我说现在去搜刮所有还在营业的超市和糖果店把DC全部的巧克力都买回来。”

阿尔弗雷德说：“那你能不能明天早点起，帮我把DC所有的巧克力都搜刮来？”

“当然不行^_^我自己情人节还有安排呢。您知道，一周前就安排好了。”

阿尔弗雷德捂上胸口。

此时，他的心，比屁股更寒。

但美利坚不会如此轻易放弃！

“至少帮我想想怎么把伤害减到最小！！！”

足足十秒钟后，克拉伦斯回复：

“把您的棒球棍送给布拉金斯基先生，让他随心揍您如何？”

03

一阵马桶冲水的声响过后，阿尔弗雷德脸色苍白，步履沉重地从主卧洗手间走出来。

斜靠在床头正在手机上打字的伊利亚瞥了他一眼：“便秘了，拉稀了，还是得痔疮了？”

如果是平时，阿尔弗雷德一定会大声指控他对自己的“老公”好生歹毒。

然而此刻，阿尔弗雷德沉浸在心虚与恐惧中。

他没有走回床边，而是站在原地战战兢兢地问：“你，呃，你，你还记得明天是什么日子吗？”

“当然了。”伊利亚说。

阿尔弗雷德心一沉。

“《中苏友好同盟互助条约》签订七十一周年纪念日。”伊利亚说。

04

阿尔弗雷德愤怒了。

按理说伊利亚不记得情人节，对于同样忘记了情人节而且没有做任何安排的他而言是一件好事。

但他还是出离愤怒。

“你，你！”他抬起手臂，用食指颤巍巍地指向伊利亚，“你这——”

伊利亚抬起眉毛：“嗯？这次又是什么？慢慢想，别着急，想个有创意的。”

阿尔弗雷德张口结舌。

最终，他狠狠跺了一下脚，大踏步走出主卧向客房去了。

“哼！！！”

05

阿尔弗雷德做了一夜怪梦。

他梦见自己变出了一大堆分身，一起捧着向日葵在伊利亚窗台底下又是跳舞又是唱歌，然后收获了伊利亚兜头浇下的伏特加，斯捷潘从屋顶上拉弓连射的几十支箭，和伊万从背后用炮筒发射的几十公斤狗粮。

阿尔弗雷德醒来，发现时间是清晨五点二十一分。

这让他更加委屈了。

不过或许这个梦意味着什么！阿尔弗雷德灵光一闪。

难道这是上帝指引着他早点醒来，亲自去搜刮全DC的巧克力来过情人节？

一定是这样！阿尔弗雷德从客房床上爬了起来。

06

阿尔弗雷德买回了占满他后备箱和车后座那么多的巧克力。

他把巧克力运进屋子，把自己仔仔细细消毒了一遍，然后发挥曾经的考古狂热，将那些巧克力盒子在客厅中摆出金字塔的形状，全程频频瞥向楼梯，生怕伊利亚突然下来撞破自己的惊喜。

当他终于完成了巧克力金字塔，急不可耐地冲向主卧时——

却发现被子铺得平平整整，房间里没人。

阿尔弗雷德静默了一会儿。

他离开主卧，在走廊中游荡，寻找着伊利亚。

他听到书房旁伊利亚的私人小房间里传出了声音。

07

此时在北京是2月14日晚。

王耀披头散发地盘腿坐在自己客厅的茶几前，茶几上摆着两瓶二锅头，一盘水果，一堆点心零食和一台笔记本电脑，电脑上正开着Zoom。

他可以看到屏幕上的伊利亚坐在一个像是书房和工作间集合体的小房间里，桌前摆着一瓶伏特加，手里还举着一瓶正往杯子里倒。

伊利亚说：“虽然后期咱们两个关系恶化了，但看到你和万尼亚现在处得不错我也就放心了。”

“哎，还不得谢谢你老公，”王耀撕开一包雪饼，“我们现在有共同利益嘛。不过吧，这事儿整得你弟最近跟马修都有点儿尴尬。好在马修脾气——卧槽！”

五千岁老人的眼睛瞪大了，他看到伊利亚背后出现了半个影子，眼睛闪烁着诡异的光辉！

王耀手一抖，雪饼径直飞了出去：“那是啥！你背后那是啥！！！”

伊利亚回过头。

“琼斯？你扒着门框干什么？”

08

“哎哟，哎哟，”王耀抚着胸口惊魂未定，“吓死我了！吓死我了！阿尔弗雷德，你至于吗！”

“我来看看我老婆情人节跟谁私会！”阿尔弗雷德贴在伊利亚背后用胳膊环住了他的肩膀。

“让开让开，”伊利亚把他推到一边，“你挡着我喝酒了。”

“什么私会？你不要凭空污人清白！”王耀两手交叉挡在胸前，“叫我家的孩子听了可怎么得了！我们就是纪念一下友情而已！”

“布尔乔亚是不会懂无产阶级纯洁而伟大的感情的，”伊利亚举起杯子和他隔空干杯。“你刚说马修跟万尼亚怎么样？马修的脾气我还挺放心的。”

“那是，”王耀重重点头，“不像某些人……这样吧阿尔弗雷德，”他对还在一旁虎视眈眈的阿尔弗雷德说，“你实在不放心就在旁边看着我们聊呗，我们这也没啥见不得人的。”

09

阿尔弗雷德看着他俩有吃有喝，相谈甚欢。

他没吃早餐的肠胃咕咕叫了起来。

阿尔弗雷德默默站起来，走出小房间，走进客厅，从金字塔上抽出一盒巧克力。

他走回小房间，默默坐下，拆开那盒巧克力。

他默默盯着王耀和伊利亚边喝边聊，面无表情地把一颗巧克力丢进嘴里。

10

临近十一点钟，王耀说他年纪大了不好熬夜，于是这场令阿尔弗雷德倍感煎熬的远程酒会终于结束了。

期间，他又去了一趟客厅搬运巧克力，此时地板上已经有了四只空盒。

“我本来想给你看个东西的！”阿尔弗雷德抱怨。

“什么东西？”伊利亚站起来，面带浅笑，动作轻快。

阿尔弗雷德见他这副微醺的模样愈加悲愤，伸出手臂直接把伊利亚拦腰抱起扛在了肩上！

然后他扛着伊利亚蹬蹬蹬蹬跑下楼，跑进客厅，把伊利亚放下，指向自己摆的（缺了四盒巧克力但总体形状还可以的）巧克力金字塔。

“我辛辛苦苦一大早爬起来满城跑就是为了这个，结果你，你，你居然只知道和王耀喝酒！！！”

11

伊利亚盯着巧克力金字塔思索了一会儿。

“你要开发新副业？糖果店？”

“这是情人节惊喜！！！”

伊利亚摇头：“情人节是布尔乔亚的谎言。”

“你还是布尔乔亚的老婆呢！！！”

“既然你这么说，那我们更不该过情人节，”伊利亚说，“情人节是给情人过的，我们不是已经结婚了吗？”

12

阿尔弗雷德倒抽一口冷气。

他没有想到，两瓶伏特加后伊利亚竟能从这个角度来挫败他想过情人节的愿望。

阿尔弗雷德本可以反驳，很多结了婚的夫妻、夫夫和妻妻也一样会庆祝情人节。

然而被愤怒、嫉妒、悲伤、睡眠不足和前一晚的怪梦冲昏了头脑的他，说出口的却是：

“但是咱俩没有结婚证！！！”

13

伊利亚的表情出现了一瞬间的空白。

然后他说：“这倒是。”

他盯着巧克力金字塔思考。

“你说得对，琼斯。法律不认可我们的婚姻关系，那我们的确有资格过情人节。”

14

“所以你想怎么过？”阿尔弗雷德说，“我们可以去波托马克河边散步，餐厅不开门可以买食材自己做——”

“不。”伊利亚说。

“啊？”

“我们不出门，”伊利亚说，“待在家里是最安全的。而且我现在就想坐着。”

“你只想坐着是因为你他妈大清早就酗酒！！！”

“你只想出门是因为你就是个还没驯化的野人关在屋子里就不舒坦，”伊利亚翻了个白眼，“在不在家过？不在家过拉倒！”

15

“……在家过。”

情人节的活动安排，应该让双方都满意才是。阿尔弗雷德含泪安慰自己。

16

“在家怎么过？”阿尔弗雷德问伊利亚。

伊利亚又思考了一番。

伊利亚对阿尔弗雷德露出温柔的微笑。

“我们来看希区柯克电影马拉松吧。”

17

伊利亚拉上了所有的窗帘，也不开灯，于是房间里一片昏暗。

当黑白影片的片头开始播放时，阿尔弗雷德吞咽了一下，又拆开一盒巧克力，默默拿起一颗塞进嘴里。

18

阿尔弗雷德吃巧克力的频率随着电影音乐的恐怖程度加快。

不过他中途想起，只顾自己吃是不合适的。

于是他拈起一颗巧克力递到伊利亚嘴边。

伊利亚看也不看直接张嘴含住，舌尖蹭过阿尔弗雷德的指尖。

阿尔弗雷德吃掉下一颗巧克力的时候多嘬了一会儿自己的手指。

19

《惊魂记》中浴室谋杀那一场戏开始时，伊利亚突然说：“我以前带你体验过俄罗斯浴吗？有机会应该去一趟。”

当这场戏结束、镜头聚焦在流向出水口的血水上时，伊利亚又说：“既然是情人节，今天要不要一起洗澡。”

阿尔弗雷德背后一凉。

“啊，啊哈哈哈，你，你开心就好。”

“我挺开心的。”伊利亚盯着屏幕说。

阿尔弗雷德又拆开一盒巧克力，同时往嘴里塞了三块以平静自己的恐惧。

20

为了不打扰伊利亚看电影，午餐阿尔弗雷德叫了外卖。

伊利亚拆开餐盒：“琼斯，你不吃吗？”

此时屏幕上正播放着一段干尸镜头。

阿尔弗雷德机械地嚼着巧克力：“我吃巧克力就行了。”

21

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的情人节，在电影马拉松和猛吃巧克力中过去了。

当伊利亚终于停止了观看，巧克力金字塔已经快要被消灭完毕。

伊利亚站起身活动筋骨。

“就这样安安静静过一天也不错。”

“哈哈，”阿尔弗雷德说，“不错。”

“你的反应比电影好看。谢谢你的精彩表演，琼斯。”

“哈哈，”阿尔弗雷德说，“是吗。”

“一起泡澡吗？”

“哈哈，”阿尔弗雷德说，“等等。”

他缓慢地眨动眼睛，终于反应过来伊利亚刚刚说了什么。

“你认真的吗？！”

“你的浴缸不是挺大的。”伊利亚耸肩。

22

历经艰难险阻的旅程所获得的宝藏更显珍贵。

历经了一整天的心酸、委屈与恐惧，此刻阿尔弗雷德终于看到光芒万丈的天堂大门在他面前徐徐展开，胖乎乎的丘比特们吹响庆贺的号角，他站在棉花糖似的云朵上，金色的阳光和粉红的桃心倾泻而下——

然后，他这一整天吃下的所有巧克力，发挥了它们的魔力。

一股温热的液体从阿尔弗雷德的鼻子里流了出来。

23

伊利亚的嘴角抽动了一下。

24

“你还笑！！！！！！！”

25

阿尔弗雷德的浴缸确实挺大的。


End file.
